Multicenter trial of induction therapy in pediatric renal transplantation. In addition, the protocol will study the safety and efficacy of a new formulation of Cyclosporine, Neoral. The study will include molecular interpretation of surveillance and usual renal transplant biopsies in children undergoing renal transplants. The objective of the study is to improve patient and graft survival of pediatric recipients of renal allografts. Despite similar treatment protocols, patient and graft survival rates of children are poorer than that observed in adults, which is related to an inability to reverse rejection episodes. Each of the following three hypotheses relating to inferior outcome will be tested; 1) lack of adequate immunosuppression; 2) therapy resistant increased immune reactivity; and 3) a delay in the clinical diagnosis of rejection (and a resultant delay in the initiation of antirejection therapy).